The final battle of Goro
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Weary from battle The mighty Shokan prince finds his last adversary in the name of a wraith Noob Saibot. Rated PG for death


The final battle of Goro

Disclaimer: I don't own Goro or Noob Saibot or MK.

During the siege of Shao Kahn's castle which was led by Princess Kitana of Edenia and Prince Goro of the Shokan. Goro had secretly allied with Kitana in hope of dethroning the vile emperor once and for all. "Ah, Prince Goro the day is ours by the next fortnight we shall overrun the castle." Said Lieutenant Dorango a battle-scared warrior who lost his upper right arm and his left eye in the battle with the centaur. Still respected throughout his people, as one of the mightiest Shokan Dorango was Goro's closest friend and advisor. The Shokan Prince weary with battle and fatigue let out a shout of triumph, which was taken up by the other Shokan warriors. "Good, very good. Kahn's time is up! For the trouble that he has caused the realms I shall be sure to rip off his skull mask and crush his miserable skull! No longer shall the mighty race of Shokan be the servants of others!" Shouted Goro as he raised his weapons in victory. The Shokan warriors later left except for those on guard duty.

Goro was heading towards Kitana's headquarters when suddenly he heard the slight sound of feet. With a grunt he turned towards the noise but saw no one there. Drawing out his sword on his guard Goro kept his eyes open as all Shokan were trained to fight from the moment they could walk. (They must think that they are fighting some weakened warrior. Ha! They won't know what hit them after I'm through with them.) His instincts fully awakened he was on the lookout for whoever was about to ambush him. Little did he know that a master of darkness and of shadow was watching him.

Noob Saibot had been given orders by his master Shao Kahn, to ambush any weakened Shokan warriors. Noob stalked Goro following his every step watching his every move as he crept closer and closer to his target. Forced to now do Shao's bidding due to the earth warrior Shaolin monk Liu Kang destroyed his evil god Shinnok and his Brother of The Shadows clan was disbanded. Noob silently pulled out some shurikens and crept closer. Goro stopped and remained in a pause position. Any fool would try to ambush him now only to end up ripped apart. But not Noob he was the finest scout in all the realms he would not full for such easy tricks. The dark ninja smiled beneath his mask although he has no face. As he was nothing but a wraith. "Soon the Mighty Prince shall fall to a mere wraith." He threw a ninja star and like he predicted Goro turned around and battered the star.

"Show yourself you miserable dishonorable coward!" Shouted Goro as Saibot blended into the shadows. Hearing a voice behind him, which said "Gladly." Turning around he caught a kick to his already wounded side. Seeing his foe before him he came at him all four of his gigantic fists flying. Noob chuckled and threw his trademark No Block Ball. The purple blast wrapped itself around Goro preventing him from blocking attacks. Noob pulled out a scythe and came at him swinging it horizontally. Goro let out a gasp of pain as it hit his abdomen and sliced his battered body causing closed wounds from earlier to reopen. Swatting his dark foe sending the ninja flying Goro tried to stop the blood from coming out. Suddenly he got struck in the shoulder and chest by shurikens. Noob come at him delivering punches and kicks to the weakened prince. Goro swung his massive sword cutting Noob in half. Or so he thought, as it was actually a clone.

Losing strength he let go of his sword as the real Noob sliced at him with his scythe. The two continued the battle and both fight hard and long. Goro trying to finish the battle quickly so he might heal. Noob brought his scythe down vertically but was caught by the upper right arm breaking it in half. Grabbing noob with his lower arms who had a look of shock on his face at the strength of him. Goro then started punching Noob and threw him. Goro charged at him with great agility he attempted to crush Noob with his feet but Noob suddenly sliced at him with the metal part of the scythe puncturing his lung and near his heart. Goro let out a scream of pain, which could be heard from all out Outworld as he collapsed. Noob picked himself up and was ready to finish him but saw other Shokan racing towards him but he saw members of Kitana's and Goro's army rushing towards the sound. Disappearing in the shadows he chuckled to himself as he had down the first part of his mission to Shang Tsung's island so many years ago.

The armies found Goro's dieing body and tried to help him but to no avail. Even the use of sacrificing of warriors, which in Shokan belief could save another from dieing, was useless. Goro died in Kitana's camp when the sun rose never regaining consciousness.


End file.
